Just Another Lust Story
by Dreamer1605
Summary: If you're in need of instant satisfaction concerning naughtiness between Jareth and Sarah, or you're yearning for that magical Labyrinth feeling, this is the story for you. Very explicit content - You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah lay enveloped in soft cushions and thick blankets, her head nuzzled into a large welcoming pillow. The night was silent, with only a gentle breeze entering through the cracked window that caressed her skin. Through the moment of passing into sleep, all she heard was the gentle chiming of the grandfather clock on the landing, she counted the chimes that lulled her into dream land, 11..12..13…

"13?" She mouthed quietly and opened her eyes. Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain began to patter on her windowpane. She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow, her silky black locks falling over her bare chest, as the gentle breeze became colder and made her shiver. She pulled the blanket up higher, holding it with a fist under her chin, and wondered if she had just come out of a strange dream.

Lightning flashed and illuminated her room, she saw the few precious toys and books that she couldn't dream of parting with, toys and dolls that reminded her of him, of the labyrinth. It had been some years since that time, but something always reminded her, and never let her forget or stop yearning. Whenever she went to read her books or plays by the stone obelisk in the park, a stoic, stately barn owl would sit there watching, every time.

Whenever a storm came it made Sarah think of him more clearly than ever, made her wonder if it really happened at all, made her wonder about the Goblin King, about who he really was, his hopes and desires.

"He desired you, Sarah" Sarah's inner monologue seemed to have finally woken too. "shut up" she breathed, and threw herself back down into the soft cushions.

She knew it was wrong, that everything the Goblin King had done proved he was a villain, but she also knew he had his part to play, and everything that occurred was crucial to her own development, she was braver, stronger. She was a woman now. She knew it was wrong, but as the thunder peals moved ever closer, and her mind was consumed with thoughts of Jareth, she began to slide her hand down under the blankets. Her finger tips grazed over her full breasts, and found her nipples already hard and erect in anticipation, pushing down further over soft flesh, hip bones, warm thighs. She began to lift her knees and let them fall open, spreading herself wide. Her head fell back as her hand found her glistening folds, a shiver ran through her body as she pressed a finger along the length of her clit. As her fingers ventured further to her opening, she looked out under heavy eyelids, and began to roll her eyes in pleasure, when the room brightened again under a flash of lightning.

The wall opposite her bed changed into a contrast of lightning white and dark shadows, the window frame and the raindrops flashing upon the wallpaper. As each successive flash came, something began to form, a shadow of something moving, shifting outside the window, creating shapes upon the wall. Sarah sat up and turned to look. A barn owl was flapping its wings against the glass, frantically widening the gap between the window before gaining entrance into her room, and landing on the bedpost nearest her feet.

She once again lifted the blanket over her exposed body, and sat still, staring at the owl. The owl stared back from deep glassy eyes, eyes that seemed to contain distant galaxies and unknown constellations. The owl began to incline its head, and open its beak for a short, impatient barn owly scream. Sarah started back, her heart beating rapidly.

"You're him, aren't you?" Sarah asked. The owl opened its wings, flapped them gently then settled back down. Sarah knelt forward, to stroke him. The instant her fingers touched his feathers, an explosion of glitter and shifting shadows transformed the owl, and there now stood at the end of her bed the imposing Goblin king. She looked up at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. With a sympathetic move of his eyebrows, Jareth spoke.

"Don't be alarmed Sarah, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you've come to trust me" He bent slightly and took her hand for a greeting kiss. As he held his lips against her fingers, Sarah began to blush, remembering where her hand had just been. Jareth seemed to hesitate over her hand, before breathing deep and flashing his mismatched eyes at her with a knowing look. He released her hand and stood with an eyebrow raised, waiting for a reply.

Relieved that he seemed to have no intention of remarking upon her moistened fingertips, she put her hands back under her blanket and began to stutter.

"I…I…what do you mean trust you?"

"Well, trust the barn owl anyway" he grinned. "I've been watching you for a long time Sarah, ever since you defeated my Labyrinth, I have watched and waited, waited for you to approach me, to look into my eyes and see me" He turned and pulled out the chair from under her dressing table, and flicking back the coat tails of his dark, sparkly jacket, took a seat.

"Have you been trapped as a barn owl?" Sarah queried, sympathetically.

"Well not exactly, only in your world. Whenever I visited you I had to take that form, part of your beating my labyrinth meant I couldn't interfere with you again, not at my full power or true form. Not until you didn't view me as a threat"

"You were never a threat, Goblin King" Sarah spoke defiantly, with a glint of jest in her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it, I'd never hurt you Sarah, I hope you know that" Jareth spoke seriously, and looked no where else but into Sarah's eyes. Sarah sat up taller and frowned.

"erm…so the whole labyrinth business was just a day in the park, I suppose? Being trapped in the tunnels with the cleaners and precariously perching over bogs of eternal stench were just highlights to an otherwise uneventful, sunny day?"

Jareth flashed his sharp teeth in mirth "Oh Sarah, I grow to like you more and more each day, as the time has gone by you've become so much more…Sarah-ish"

Sarah tried to ignore his obscure compliment, and stared straight faced waiting for a more satisfactory response

"Look" Jareth sighed "I understand how confusing it must seem, but it's really rather simple. You called for me, and I did what was asked. I fought hard to live up to your expectations, to be the character you needed at that point in your story. So many times I wanted to stop everything and…" Jareth looked down at his hands, furrowing his brow and biting his lip.

Sarah had never seen the Goblin King so meek and coy "What is it Jareth? Tell me." Sarah leaned closer and tried to look into his face.

Hearing his name on her lips gave him courage "I had to be cruel Sarah, I had to fight the feelings that began to take over me the moment I saw you, I tried to keep you at a distance, to protect you from me and my strange world. Yes I know I broke down and made a fool of myself in the end, I could see you slipping away and it felt as if I would be torn in two if I didn't at least try, if I didn't at least ask if you might stay with me. Although it hurt more than words can say, I was awed by your courage and resoluteness. I simply became more convinced of your magnificence, and let you go."

Sarah tried to take his words in, and suddenly became more aware than ever of her nudity under the blankets. The grandfather clock chimed once again from the landing, Jareth stood.

"I must return, I'm sorry to have imposed on you like this precious thing, I hope you'll accept another visit from me soon, when I'm able"

Sarah nodded slowly, dumbfounded. He left her with one last penetrating stare, before transforming back into an owl and making his way out of the window and towards the stars.

Sarah woke to an early purple sun reaching through her gossamer curtains. It cast her room in an ethereal light, like she'd woken to a strange new world. She lay there a while, blinking. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She couldn't even remember if what had happened last night was real. A flame began to burn within her the more she thought about Jareth and the words he had spoken and with a fresh zeal she'd never experienced before, she sprang out of bed, ready for the day.

The moment her feet touched the ground she noticed it, sitting innocently on her dressing table chair, the one he had sat on hours before. A single solitary peach.

Sarah's head was already spinning with questions and confusion, this was the proverbial cherry on the top. For the moment she'd ignore it, and began to dress. Just as she was fastening the last buttons on her shirt, her eyes drifted back to the peach. It sat there, mocking her.

"You know, he's got a bloody nerve!" She stamped towards it defiantly and tossed it in the waste paper bin. "Thought he could charm me and it would be as simple as that, I'd eat the peach and be inside his dreamy ballroom again, god I'm such a fool"

She made her way out in to her little garden, she needed air and a fresh perspective. And tea, she needed tea most of all. She placed herself down within a bower of trailing honeysuckle, and began to sip tea while narrowing her eyes over the brim, as if maintaining a serious face would bring her wise thoughts.

"Okay, yes, you've been pining for him for years, and yes, last night he appeared in your room and practically told you he loved you. But who is he really? Why the peach?" Deciding it was something her subconscious should work on, she put everything to the back of her mind and continued with her day.

Twilight came, Sarah sat on the edge of her bed twiddling her thumbs. She wondered if he would visit again that night, secretly she wished he would, at least then she might ask him more questions and settle her mind. But the night passed, and Jareth didn't come.

Sarah stepped out of her bath, wrapped herself in a towel and walked silently back into her bedroom. She reached the edge of her bed and just stood there with a blank expression. There'd been no contact from Jareth for nearly 2 weeks now. She'd driven herself nearly mad thinking of him, wanting him, it was like a hunger that was never satisfied, it was a pain in the pit of her stomach. She sat down and ran fingers through her dripping hair, while taking a casual glance into the waste paper bin. The peach lay there, resting on a piece of notepaper, still as fresh and ripe looking as the day she first saw it.

With a hint of anger, impatience and yearning she grabbed the peach, brought it to her mouth and bit into the flesh. Its otherworldly sweetness pervaded her senses, while the juices trickled down her chin and over her freshly washed skin. Almost ravenous with lust and hunger she began devouring the peach. Her towel fell from her body as more juice ran down her arm and dripped over her thighs, every bite a taste of Jareth, she needed him inside her. She placed her hand between her legs, parted her lips and began to thrust her fingers inside, desperate and ragged, bringing herself to an almost immediate climax.

"Jareth…" she whimpered

In a cloud of glitter, the Goblin King appeared in front of her. Sarah looked up and dropped the peach stone to the floor. Tears began to dampen her cheeks. "Sarah" Jareth whispered hoarsely and gathered her up in his cloak, holding her close and rocking her gently. "What happened to you, precious thing?" Sarah gulped down some tears "I thought you were never coming back, I thought I was going mad, I..I needed you." Sarah buried her head into Jareth's shoulder. "Oh my dear Sarah, I'm so sorry" he began stroking her hair.

Sarah sniffled and pulled back, grabbing her towel from the bed and making herself decent as best she could. "Where the hell were you?"

"I apologise, there was one last test, one you had to pass before I could see you again. You had to trust me enough to eat the peach, you had to believe that what I said was true, that I'd never hurt you. Though now I see that I have. Oh Sarah" he reached out and stroked her face. Sarah began to smile, feeling foolish and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Jareth, I just got so wound up, I feel silly. I nearly didn't eat that thing you know, I thought it was pretty damn cheeky of you to be honest."

"Well, I'm glad you did, and my my! You made quite a feast of it, didn't you?" Jareth stepped towards her grinning, and began tracing the patterns of dried peach juice across Sarah's chest with his fingers. He looked into her eyes, hypnotizing her. One eye held the depths of the cosmos, the other shone out with blue shards of ice and crystal. "Could this possibly mean, you may feel the same way as me? That perhaps there could be something between us?" He asked softly, looking hopefully into her eyes.

"I'm not sure how I feel Jareth, there's so much I need to know, so many questions. All I know right now is…" Sarah flicked her long lashes down and gazed at his lips "I want you more than I can stand." Sarah turned her head to the side, waiting. With assured swiftness Jareth lowered his head and began to gently kiss her shoulders and neck, flicking his tongue out on sensitive spots, savouring the delicious combination of Sarah and peach. With one hand Sarah gripped his shoulder, the other she placed on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her skin, craving more, needing more. Feeling her urgency, Jareth began to really taste her, with a strong arm wrapped around her waist he pulled her almost upon her tip toes, and unable to resist grazed his teeth across her flesh. Sarah let out a cry of pleasure, Jareth bit harder and began sucking at her skin, just as ravenously as Sarah had devoured that peach. With a grunt he pressed his body against hers, his full erect length pushing into her stomach. He released her neck to look into her face, and just as he was about to begin on those most precious of lips, the clock tolled twice and he fled into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night Sarah sat in her bathrobe, looking into the mirror on her dressing table. She stared and waited. Would he come tonight? Or would it be another two weeks before she saw him again? A swift breeze blew her sheer white curtains into the room. In the mirror she could see the Goblin King standing behind her. He wore his loose poet shirt open to the navel, and signature tight trousers that left nothing to the imagination. Sarah didn't turn round, but looked at him through the mirror. "Why do you leave here so swiftly, with no warning?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. My powers are weak, I may only spend very short times here, but they grow each day, I feed on your desire for me, I shall not desert you tonight."

Sarah began to turn back to look at him, but he stopped her and made her face her reflection. "Look at yourself Sarah, you're so very beautiful, and oh so trusting." Jareth reached down and pulled aside her robes, revealing her full, heavy breasts, heaving rhythmically. He looked her in the eyes as he removed his leather gloves, and began sliding his hands down from her shoulders to cup her breasts. He pushed them together and massaged his thumbs over her hardening nipples, the breath hitched in Sarah's throat, before she began to moan softly.

"Look what you've done to me Sarah" Sarah glanced back through the mirror, down towards his tight trousers which were stretched beyond capacity with his throbbing length. She took one look and could feel her moistness seeping and sticking between her thighs. She tried again to turn back and look at him, this time he bent his head and very lightly grazed her lips with his, teasing them with flicks of his tongue, before pressing hard and exploring her mouth, her own tongue all too willing to be taken over. As he kissed her deeper, he growled within his throat, he was becoming hungrier and began to nibble on her bottom lip.

In an ecstasy Sarah began to shift and squirm in her seat, creating delightful little wet sounds from her dripping quim. Jareth's attention was caught, he stopped the kiss, and in a low, desperate voice said "I need to taste you." In one swift movement he lifted her from the chair and lay her down on the bed, sliding off the rest of the robe that clung round her waist. He looked in awe down upon her naked beauty, her voluptuous curves and creamy white skin. He dragged his nails over her breast, to watch the deep rosy lines appear on her once unmarked flesh, before throwing off his own shirt and falling to his knees.

Sarah let out a small moan in anticipation, as Jareth lifted and parted her legs. He leaned in to kiss her glistening folds, and then looked up with a delighted grin. "I know this scent, you naughty girl" Sarah's cheeks began to redden as she remembered their first encounter weeks ago. Seeing her blush made Jareth lose all patience, he thrust his tongue between her lips and began caressing her folds, clit and entrance frantically, lapping her up like a hungry animal. Sarah began to moan louder, uncontrollable noises of sensual pleasure she never knew she could make. Spurred on, Jareth slipped a finger inside her and delicately traced circles inside her inviting warmth. Sarah's body began to spasm slightly, little jerks of involuntary rapture as her orgasm gained momentum. With one last gasp she moved her body down the bed, thrusting jareth's finger entirely inside her. Her muscles tightened, her back arched, her body began to shake as she reached her climax while stifling a scream of delight.

Sarah lay breathless, her body still jerking sporadically as she rode out her orgasm, Jareth continued to gently lick her wetness, easing her back down to earth. Jareth then stood, looking down with haggard breath and wickedness in his eyes. Sarah looked into his face, then down to his own moistening bulge, which had created a little wet patch of precum on his trousers. Sarah sat up quickly and leaned forward, placing her palm on the rock within his pants. She looked up into his eyes with a begging look and eager mouth. "Only if you want to Sarah" Jareth whispered.

She needed no further invitation. Placing her hands within his waistband she began to work down his trousers. Jareth's length sprang up in freedom and vigour. Sarah's eyes widened at the size of it, as she tried to fit her fist around his considerable girth. Opening her mouth she gently licked the tip, her eyes flashed as she took his head in her mouth and began slowly making circles with her tongue. Jareth growled and placed his hand on the back of her head, he began to gently thrust into her mouth, gauging how much she could take. Sarah moaned as she reached her limit, her saliva coating him and dribbling down her chin. Her beautiful big eyes looked up into his as she sucked with glee, bringing Jareth to the edge. His eyes glinted with desire as he thrust himself just a little further into Sarah's mouth, spilling his hot load down her throat while almost laughing in pure pleasure. Sarah released him from her mouth and sat breathless and satisfied. Jareth leaned and kissed her mouth, forehead and nose. They sat a little while that night, talking. An hour or so before dawn he left, leaving Sarah glowing brighter than the rising sun.

It was that strange in between time of evening, when the sun slants its rays to paint the world with an ethereal gold. Sarah was walking through an evergreen forest, dreaming and humming to herself, thinking of what the night might bring. Walking on she stumbled upon an old stone wall clad in ivy and moss. Peeping over she observed what looked like an abandoned Victorian walled garden, with unkempt topiary bushes and gnarled fruit trees. She gazed on and thought of the labyrinth and the friends she had made there. She missed them, and was filled with an overwhelming need to go back, to be a part of that world again, to see Jareth in his natural environment, and at his full strength. Putting her back to the wall while closing her eyes and grinning, she spoke "I wish I could be in the labyrinth…right now!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the woods grew dark. The Goblin King appeared between the trees, sporting his high collared cloak.

"Turn back Sarah! Turn back, before it's too late." His words were ominous, with tones of warning. Sarah felt frightened, when from behind his cloak a black feathered chicken waddled and began clucking and pecking happily around Jareth's shoes.

"Hmm, that sort of ruined the mood didn't it?" Jareth's voice lightened.

"You scared me, Jareth!"

"Sorry love, you know I can't resist some theatricals now and then"

"Is that why you always appear in a cloud of glitter?"

"Why else?" Jareth winked. Pulling his cloak to the side, he revealed the labyrinth, spread out below them in the last rays of sunset. "I've been hoping you'd wish yourself here, pet." He held out his elbow "may I escort you?" Sarah skipped forward to take his arm, and they began strolling towards the outer walls of the labyrinth. As they walked Jareth sang low in his throat, almost to himself, a tune familiar to Sarah.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing…" Sarah didn't say anything, just kept walking, but squeezed his arm a little tighter. Upon reaching the wall and swatting away small swarms of fairies she spoke "How do we get to your castle? Don't tell me I have to walk the whole labyrinth again?"

"Of course not, love. I have a shortcut!" Placing his hand upon the wall he closed his eyes, a doorway of light began to form as he pushed through the stones. He took Sarah by the hand and led her through into darkness. Her ears suddenly became aware of some kind of ruckus. Laughing, shouting and general rabble noises became distinctly louder. In an instant they were in the Goblin King's throne room. About them ran scaly faced creatures and animated balls of fluff, obviously enjoying themselves and totally unaware that their king had made an entrance.

"Quiet!" Jareth commanded. The little goblins stopped their scurrying and looked up towards him, waiting for further instruction. "I would like to introduce to you all, the lady Sarah." Gasps of awe and intrigue were produced through out the room, before the whole rabble started again. Jareth shook is head and led her to his throne. She took a seat and just as she was about to speak, goblins started walking up to her with strange gifts of chicken feathers and goblin ale. "I think they like you." Jareth spoke proudly, "but I wouldn't drink that, if I were you!" He took an overflowing tankard from her hand and produced instead a delicious bubbling rose coloured drink from within his cloak, decanted into a stunning fluted, crystal glass. Sarah took it and sipped at the exquisite liquid, her head spinning with so much to take in.

Jareth perched on the arm of his throne, looking out and observing the insanity of his court.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus! When can I see them? It's been so long since I was able to reach them through my mirror!"

"All in good time, Sarah love. They'll be about somewhere, but it's late, I suggest you look for err…Hogweed, Cluedo and Sir Tiddlemouse in the morning." Sarah twisted her face and slapped his thigh, Jareth looked at her and grinned.

As Sarah just began to ponder his comment about being here till morning, Jareth stood and held out his hand. "May I have this magic dance?" Music and drums filled the throne room, Jareth took Sarah's waist and began to spin her about the room, avoiding the now dancing goblins. "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry…" Jareth sang, Sarah laughed, and the evening went on into night as they danced and consumed copious amounts of what turned out be extremely potent alcoholic beverages.

After three or four hours, the goblins lay exhausted, snoring and snoozing. Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes, feeling everything __but __exhausted, she was buzzed and ready for a new activity.

"Come" Jareth spoke "I want to show you something."

Taking Sarah by the hand he whisked her up a spiral staircase that led from the throne room and up to his private chambers. Pushing open the old oak doors he guided her inside. Tapestries and sconces lined the walls, the ceiling was hung with draperies and gossamer fabrics, fashioned in a way that highlighted his large canopied bed, covered with blankets and pillows of midnight blue and stars. To her surprise he guided her past the bed and through fine cobweb curtains to his balcony. Sarah breathed deep the cool night air, and leaning her hands on the edge looked down at the labyrinth. Much of it lay in darkness, but here and there were little torch lights from goblin homes, fireflies in secret gardens and the soft squeaking of sleeping chickens.

Looking up she saw the moon, full and large and so much closer than it seemed in her world.

"Oh Jareth, it's just beautiful" Jareth walked up behind her, draping a thick feathery cloak over her shoulders. " the stars too, seem so much brighter."

"I move the stars for no one Sarah, no one but you." Sarah looked back at him in wonder. She brought her hand up to caress his face. He clasped the hand within his own and kissed her palm. "I'm cold" She shivered.

He guided her back inside, and with a look a fire began to blaze in the grate. Sarah sat on the edge of his bed, reaching out her toes to warm them. Jareth placed himself down beside her on the floor and removed her boots. He began to caress her feet and calves, kissing them and warming them with hot breaths.

"It tickles!" Sarah giggled

"I see, well I shall just have to move up a bit" Jareth breathed into his hands and positioning himself between her legs began rubbing her thighs. Sarah stopped giggling and relented, spreading her legs wider which hitched up her dress. Jareth gazed a while at what was revealed under her skirts. "What delightful little knickers you're wearing today, precious…I do wonder though what sort of ribbon is on the edging, may I take a peak?" Before Sarah could reply he began to tickle her legs, creeping up higher underneath her dress. Sarah began squirming and giggling again, and before she knew where she was her knickers were around her knees.

"Oh yes, much better!" Exclaimed the Goblin King. He pulled her legs together and lifted them in the air, revealing her soft folds held tightly between her milky thighs. He began to kiss and lick, ever so gently around her most sensitive parts, teasing her. She began to moisten as her labia pulsed, yearning to be touched. A small stream of precum escaped her and trickled down on to the bed. Jareth stopped and waited, before gently tasting it with the very tip of his tongue. As soon as he had done this her folds began to open, her entrance gaping, waiting to be filled." Jareth watched in astonishment. From behind her legs Sarah began to make desperate noises, before she put her hands down and pulled herself wider.

"I need you now Jareth, oh god I need you inside me." Jareth pulled out his throbbing cock, leaned over her to plant a teasing kiss on her nose, and positioned himself at her entrance. Gripping her leg and holding it up to her shoulder, his hips moved forwards, his swollen head sliding just inside. "Sarah.." he growled before tearing her dress to the side and taking her nipple between his teeth, Sarah cried out as he shifted inside her a little further, stretching her. Sarah's breathing became more urgent.

"Jareth…you're…you're so big.."

"Tell me if it's too much, love" Jareth whispered and thrust himself half way in, Sarah let out a startled moan and tightened her muscles around his length. "How is it, precious?"

"More!" She cried, and wrapping her arms around him pulled him inside, feeling herself stretch as his head hit her cervix. "Oh fuck, Sarah!" Jareth moaned and began thrusting more desperately, possessing her mouth in a deep kiss as he grunted in ecstasy. Sarah lifted her hips in unison with his thrusts, her breasts moving in circles as their bodies gyrated. Jareth took one in his hand and gripped it tightly before breaking the kiss and looking deeply into her eyes. As Sarah looked back Jareth removed his length completely, before thrusting right back inside. He repeated this move a few time, until Sarah's shoulders lifted from the bed and her mouth opened in silent euphoria. Her hips began to buck, she wrapped her arms around Jareth tightly, holding him inside her. Her muscles began to contract around his cock. Unable to hold it in he spilled himself inside her, a sensation which brought Sarah over the edge. They lay still in a tight embrace, coming together. Jareth made one last thrust and let out a breath of satisfaction. He made an attempt to remove himself, but Sarah held on tight. Jareth collapsed upon her, where they lay until morning, locked in place.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to know if you'd like more, honestly I could sit and write about this world all day! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah became aware of a barrage of unfamiliar sounds, chickens squawking, the comings and goings of goblins, clatter and shouting - it was morning in the labyrinth. She kept her eyes closed, a small smile spread across her face. She was warm and comfortable, and a hazy sun shimmered against her eyelids. She then became aware of something beginning to fill her, something expanding that made her gasp. Her eyes opened wide, and she realised she was still locked in the embrace of a sleeping Goblin King, a Goblin King that was still inside her. She smiled as she thought of this strange fae creature getting morning wood the same as most human males.

Jareth still slept as his erection grew more and more inside her, he began to make sweet little noises in his sleep. Without thinking Sarah began to move, slowly riding him. She bashfully nibbled at her thumb, gently pushing him deeper inside, trying not to wake him. There was something wonderful about watching his beautiful face, she could take it all in without him knowing. His ethereal chiselled face, exquisite nose and wicked lips. The more she looked at him the more urgently she began to move, feeling herself becoming wet against his length. Her movements became more frantic, and as her wetness began to trickle out over her legs she became desperate, shifting her hips more to take him completely inside her. She knew she was going to come and started quietly moaning. Just then Jareth's eyes flashed open. "Precious?" he whispered.

Sarah stopped moving and put her hands over her face, she knew she was turning red. Jareth brushed her hands away and looked into her eyes with a knowing smile, he could feel her muscles pulsing against his cock. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips and began to thrust inside her. "Come for me, precious."

Sarah gripped her legs around him, taking every inch of him as her orgasm took over, she began to call his name as her hands found their way into his hair. They rode it out together, until she looked him in the eyes again and Jareth spoke. "Now it's my turn, love."

" " "

Sarah looked at the feast laid out before her, salivating. As she glanced at the others around the long oak table, she could see she wasn't the only one, some were visibly drooling or bouncing up and down in their seats.

"Begin." Jareth commanded. With that the goblins tucked in, audibly chewing and chomping, it wasn't long before bits of bone and gristle began to fly about the room. Sarah didn't know where to start, in front of her had been placed large golden fruit platters piled with deep purple plums and grapes, warm crusty baked bread and bowls of steaming soup, strange little cakes topped with swirls of cream and stardust and tall glass jugs brimming with bubbling ruby liquid. "So this is a goblin breakfast?" She thought to herself. She smiled and looked over to the opposite end of the table, where Jareth sat, watching and waiting for her to eat. With an encouraging nod of his head, Sarah leaned forward and plucked a plump, juicy grape to pop in her mouth. She bit down and her mouth was filled with pure sweet delight, she began to pick at all the food about her, slowly lowering her head behind the towering fruit platters, hoping Jareth wouldn't see her foregoing all decorum to stuff her face. A night of drinking, dancing and lovemaking was a sure way of working up an appetite!

Sarah stifled a small burp and leaned back in her chair, the buttons on her dress ready to burst and join the fray of flying bones and gristle.

"I like a woman who knows how to eat" Jareth grinned as he walked up to her side. "I hope our humble feast met your expectations, milady."

Sarah put out her hand, looking for Jareth's aid in getting up on her feet.

"I've got to say, Goblin King, that was the most incredible food I've ever eaten, It makes me wonder how you stay so trim!" Sarah poked at his hard stomach through his silky shirt and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Thank __you.__" Jareth whispered and pulled her back for more, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. In a jerk of pure self control, Jareth broke the kiss, took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "What would you like to do this morning, love? You're free to roam wherever you wish."

"What will you be doing?" Sarah asked

"Sorry love, I have places to be and people to bog, but I'll only be a few hours, I'll find you wherever you end up, though I suggest you begin through there." Jareth pointed a gloved finger and gently nudged Sarah towards a doorway she could have sworn wasn't there before. She looked back at Jareth, who was smiling and waggling his fingertips in a farewell, Sarah blew him a kiss and stepped through.

Sarah found herself in the labyrinth, under a warm azure sky and surrounded by an ornamental garden, filled with statuary and topiary bushes. "I've been here before!" Sarah thought, and began to wander around.

"Hey, no fair!" She heard someone say, from the other side of a wall. Sarah's eyes widened with recognition and glee, as she ran around to the other side calling his name. "Hoggle!"

There he was, jumping about, concentrating hard on what seemed to be a game of piggy in the middle, it also seemed Hoggle was the pig. "No fair!" he said again, trying his hardest to catch a ball tossed 6 feet above him by Ludo, and caught skillfully by Sir Didymus who was atop his loyal steed.

"Hey guys!" Sarah shouted, hands on her hips. They all looked round in shock, Sir Didymus dropping the ball, which actually turned out to be a fiery's head, before they all ran to her and instantly smothered her in a giant hug.

"Sarah!" Ludo bellowed.

"My lady!" Exclaimed Sir Didymus.

"You didn't wish your brother away __again__, did you Sarah?" Hoggle questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Sarah looked at them smiling, and then wondered how she was going to explain her presence in the labyrinth.

"Let's just say Jareth and I have become friends, there's nothing here to harm us now…"

The moment the words left her mouth Sarah began to feel strange, she put her weight against a large ornate plant pot and began to drift. She could hear her friends calling her name from what seemed like a great distance, until she couldn't hear them anymore. Soon the daze passed and she opened her eyes to find she wasn't in the labyrinth garden anymore, but in a beautiful mirrored ballroom strung with pearls and filled with strange masquerading dancers.

Sarah forgot who she was or what she was doing, her mind was filled with hypnotising music and the laughter of the curious figures that danced about her. There were beautiful women in enchanting ball gowns, suited men hiding behind peculiar masks. Sarah turned to see herself in the curved reflection of the mirrored wall, and saw that she too was dressed in something elegant and otherworldly. A creamy, off white dress of lace and beading clung to her body, flowing off her shoulders, hugging her hips and finishing in a glamorous lengthy train behind her. Her hair was curled and piled atop her head, dotted with little crystals and gems.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle as she became aware of someone staring at her. She turned to see a tall, handsome man within the crowd. Everyone about him continued to dance, while he just stood, looking at Sarah with a penetrating gaze. He seemed to tower above the others and exuded an energy of power and animal magnetism, his long dark hair swept behind his shoulders, with just a few strands obscuring his beguiling eyes.

Sarah didn't know who he was, or why he had this power over her, but she began to move towards him, unable to resist. He began to walk towards her too, and on meeting he took her by the hand, and placing his other upon the small of her back, pulled her against him tightly. They began to move and sway, their eyes looking nowhere else but at each other. His eyes were like deep pools, containing the impenetrable depths of the cosmos, Sarah became lost in them, and knew of nothing else.

The hand that held hers released, as he brought it up to caress her face. She shifted her gaze to his lips, lips that glistened with hunger. She knew she wanted them, and just as her own hunger was becoming unbearable, he leaned in to kiss her. It was a kiss of sweetness and desperation, he pulled her closer still, holding the kiss as his hand moved from her back to her shoulder, his finger tips venturing underneath the top of her dress…

"SARAH!" She heard a familiar voice, calling in distress and urgency. She felt herself being pulled, the ballroom began to spin and melt away, she became dizzy and shut her eyes.

"Sarah!" Jareth whispered, his voice hoarse and frightened. Sarah opened her eyes, she was back in the labyrinth garden, in the arms of the Goblin King.

"Whe…where was I?" Sarah began to stutter.

"I told you I'd find you, yes, yes I found you." Jareth pulled her closer.

"You sure gave us a scare Sarah!" Sarah looked up to see Hoggle, and the others, standing around and looking worried. Jareth helped her to her feet.

"It seems your friends came to the rescue again, they came to find me and said you'd gone into some sort of trance." Jareth said, moving the hair from her face.

"Yes..yes I was, it was strange, an odd dream that I feel I may have had before, I'm not sure…" Sarah lifted her hand to her head. "I think it would be best if I took you back to the castle, you need to rest." Jareth began to walk her away.

"Oh, sorry guys! It was so good to see you again! I'll be back soon I promise!" Sarah called to the others as she was pulled way.

"Bye Sarah!" "Get well soon my lady!"

Jareth walked back through an archway, leading into the throne room. He pulled her along behind, back up the winding stairs. "Jareth...what's going on?" Sarah stammered. Jareth stayed silent, pulling her onwards till they reached his chambers, he motioned her to lay down on the bed. "Stay here and rest, I'll make sure refreshments are brought up to you." Jareth spoke coldly, before sweeping out of the room, his cloak fluttering behind him.

Sarah sat, confused. The dream began to come back to her, the mirrored ballroom, the strange dancers…it was just like the peach dream, except…

"Except…" Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she thought of the dark stranger. Who was he? What had she done? She buried her head in her hands, and sat until a small tap sounded from the door. It was a leathery, horned goblin, carrying aloft a tray of refreshments. He stood timidly beyond the thresh hold.

"Oh, please, come in!" Sarah said with an encouraging smile. Placing the tray beside her on the bed, the goblin took an exaggerated bow and holding that position shuffled backwards out of the room.

Sarah looked down at the tray, it held a plate of delicious looking biscuits and a steaming cup of some hot beverage. She sipped and munched thoughtfully, until she became aware of her exhaustion and laid back to sleep.

" " "

When Sarah awoke it was nightfall, she was still upon the bed, fully dressed but feeling rather chilly and alone. She got up and walked about the room, all was silent and dark. She felt unsettled and worried, and wondered where Jareth had gone. Leaving the chambers she found the passageway lit with torches lining the wall. As she walked on she could hear the goblins in the throne room, larking about as usual, but she had a feeling Jareth wasn't down there. She walked further along the passage, until she came to another winding stair, leading further up into darkness.

Following her intuition she ascended the steps, and pushed open the door at the top. It opened to a room stuffed with books and scrolls, dimly lit with flickering candles. She saw the Goblin King sitting with his back towards her, totally immersed within the pages of a hefty tome.

"Jareth, what's going on?" Sarah asked timidly.

"I'm afraid I'm a little bit occupied at the moment, Sarah, I'm trying to find out how Zoso has come back to my lands, and what he's come for, though I suppose part of that question has been answered already." Jareth spoke, his back still turned.

"Who..who's Zoso?"

"Oh I thought you must have known, considering how I found you embracing him." Sarah watched his hand that rested upon the book tighten into a fist as he spoke.

"You mean that man in my dream? But it's not my fault! I didn't now who he was, or who I was, something was controlling me! I don't even know how I got there!" Sarah asserted defensively. Jareth turned to look at her.

"Partly that was my fault, I should have been more cautious. It seems there is a spy among my ranks who must have slipped you some enchanted fruit at breakfast, for that I am sorry, I should have taken better care of you, as I promised."

"So why are you angry with me? You admit it wasn't my fault, this isn't fair!" Sarah looked down at her hands, feeling the same anger and confusion as she had felt when she first entered the labyrinth as a young girl.

"I hold myself entirely responsible, though I must say I thought you might have behaved a little better, instead of throwing yourself on the first man you see!" Jareth stood, almost shouting.

"You haven't changed at all! You're still the same petulant, ill-tempered villain!" Sarah shouted, her eyes filling with tears "It wasn't me! You have to understand!"

"Oh I understand" Jareth responded quietly "I understand that in the past, I too gave you that dream, a dream where you tore yourself from my side and smashed through the walls. Where was my embrace, Sarah? Did I mean so little to you?"

Sarah stared at him in disbelief, before turning and running back down the stairs. Having no other place to go she ran back into his chambers, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself on the bed. She began to sob, when she heard the door quietly creak open.

It was Jareth. He spoke in a low, apologetic tone "You're right, I am ill-tempered. But you must understand that I can't help it, you've done something to me Sarah. I'm almost out of my mind, when I think about you I can't think straight, when I saw you with him…I…I can't tell you how it made me feel."

"Yes, I see" Sarah mumbled with her face in a pillow "I am sorry, but my only defense is that I felt like I wasn't me, please believe me, I'd never want to hurt you." Sarah lifted her face towards him, her eyes glistening. Jareth moved to sit beside her, and held her hand. Sarah sniffed and brushed the hair from her face.

"Who is he anyway?" She asked.

"Zoso is also a king, his lands border my own. I banished him from here a long time ago, protecting my kingdom with powerful magic. He's been trying to break through ever since you first came to my labyrinth, and now it seems he has succeeded, or at least persuaded someone here to turn against me. I have been working on strengthening my borders up in the library, we should be protected for now, but more work needs to be done"

"So..." Sarah began to speak, but Jareth held his fingers up to her lips. "You can ask more questions later, love. Right now I need you."

"But.." He hushed her again, leaping up on to the bed he hungrily pulled at her dress, tearing it off and leaving her exposed. He gazed at her, wanting. He gripped his hands around her wrists, and held them above her head. Hovering his face over hers, he breathed deeply, brushing his mouth lightly over her, grazing her nose and chin before pressing his lips deeply against hers in an urgent kiss. The kiss was full of aching and longing, it was forceful and frantic. She let his tongue enter her mouth, exploring and tasting. Sarah began to moan and push herself against him, wanting more. As she squirmed Jareth kissed her deeper, growling in his throat. Using one hand to grip both her wrists, the other ventured down to her breast, he began to squeeze and massage, pinching her nipple between his fingers, almost to the point of pain, until it was red and swollen.

Sarah broke the kiss and let out a gasp. Releasing her wrists he moved down, caressing both breasts in his large hands, and taking her swollen nipples into his mouth. He began to tease them with his tongue, until Sarah lifted her hips, trying to feel his erect length against her stomach. He was on his knees, straddling her, and just out of reach. Sarah moved desperately, needing to feel him against her, but he kept her wanting, and continued to suck and tease.

"Jareth…" Sarah moaned "Please..."

"Do you want me Sarah?"

"Yes…"

"Do you need me?"

"YES!"

"Tell me you need me Sarah, beg for me."

"I need you Jareth, Oh god I need you more than I can stand! Please Jareth, please!"

Jareth looked into her eyes, his face full of wickedness. With a flash of his pointed teeth he grabbed her hips and flipped her over on to her front, her beautiful smooth ass just waiting to be smacked.

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you precious?"

"Uh huh" Sarah mumbled, breathlessly.

Jareth slapped the palm of his hand against her cheeks, watching them wobble and blush red.

"You need to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes, my king," Sarah whimpered.

Jareth smacked her ass again, over and over, spurred on by her moans of delight, and what he thought sounded like repentance. Her cheeks became swollen and rosy, like a ripened peach.

With one hand gripping her flesh, he pulled out his throbbing member with the other, and thrust it between the length of her ass cheeks, his dripping head rubbing precum onto the small of her back as he slid up and down. Sarah wailed and lifted her hips, needing to feel him inside her. Jareth pushed his cock down between her lips, rubbing his cock against her clit and spreading her dripping juices all over her swollen labia.

Sarah moved her hips with his, jerking every time his head pushed against her clit. Sarah began to moan louder and move faster, Jareth wasn't going to let her __get off__ that easy. As she seemed to be nearing her climax, Jareth stopped and pulled away to watch her entrance open and close, waiting for satisfaction.

"Please!" Sarah sobbed.

"Please..what?" Jareth teased.

"Please..your majesty!" Sarah tested. Jareth grinned as he leaned forward to grab a fist full of her hair, pulling her and arching her back. With one hand on her hip he pushed his entire length inside her. Sarah let out a yell as he stretched her open. He began to fuck her, fast and relentlessly.

He could feel Sarah's muscles throbbing around his cock, he continued to fuck her, wanting to feel her orgasm.

"You're mine Sarah, goddammit you're mine!" He thrust harder. Sarah began to come, an explosion of pure pleasure pulsing through her body.

"I'm yours Jareth!" She screamed "I'm yours!"

**__Well! That was steamy! Hope you enjoyed reading, and that you're intrigued by the introduction of this new dark stranger…__**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah sat up, startled. Lightning flashed beyond the curtained balcony that looked over the Goblin City. She was alone in Jareth's bed. She looked out towards the storm, when a cloud of black feathers formed and fell to the floor, revealing a dark hulking man who stood and watched her. It was Zoso.

Before she could move or speak, he strode towards her in the bed and placed a gloved hand over her face.

"He may find you in dreams, Lady Sarah, but he won't find you this time" With a muffled scream Sarah was once again transported, her mind as dizzy as when she was pulled from the mirrored ball room. She felt herself fall to the ground, a hard stone floor, damp and slimy. When the dizziness had passed she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the castle anymore, Zoso had taken her somewhere dark and dank.

"Where am I?" She called as bravely as she could.

"You're where people are put when we want to forget them" His deep and intimidating voice spoke from a darkened corner.

"It's an oubliette, isn't it?" She asked, quieter this time.

"Clever girl, you're quite right." He stepped out of the shadows and into the one dim stream of light that shone from above.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice began to waver, but she held her gaze upon Zoso's face, she didn't want him to know he frightened her. He knelt down upon one knee, and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, inspecting her face. She looked at his too, he was handsome, no doubt. He had an ethereal air, similar to Jareth, but his build was broader and his jaw was squarer and adorned with stubble.

" I want what Jareth wants" His eyes flitted from her face and down over her body. Sarah's heart stopped. A devious grin spread across his face as he laughed and stood back up. "Don't flatter yourself child. There's something else you possess, I'm surprised you do not know of it. Though of course, Jareth wouldn't have told you, would he? You are just his play thing after all. Oh what a foolish girl you've been."

"What do you mean? What do I possess?"

"You mean you cannot feel it? It's within you Sarah, a kind of Labyrinth magic now runs through your veins. And oh how long I have waited for this moment, to have this power just within my grasp. I'm sure a nice girl such as yourself wouldn't mind, hm? If I just took it from you? You wouldn't even notice its absence I'm sure!"

As he spoke Sarah's mind was racing, trying to fathom this new information. Labyrinth magic inside her, why couldn't she feel it?

"But what do you want with it? What good will it do?" Sarah finally asked.

"You know, I couldn't even say. All I know is Jareth has tried to keep it from me. All I know is that with it, I would be stronger than him, as it ought to be."

"Then I won't let you have it!" Sarah spoke defiantly. "I won't let you hurt him, I can tell you're the sort that doesn't do much good with power!"

"Ha! You try to protect him still, you will see his true nature soon enough. I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. You see, if I want it, I will take it."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Zoso knelt beside her again and began to stroke her hair. "Oh I'm not waiting, just enjoying my time with you. Why hurry the unveiling of such a gift when it's concealed within such delicious wrapping?" His thumb stroked over her lips.

"I thought I wasn't to flatter myself?" Sarah hissed and narrowed her eyes. His face became a scowl, and with one smooth movement he pulled her up and pushed her against the cold oubliette wall. In a moment his hands were grabbing at her nightgown. He began pulling and tearing at it as his face bent to her neck. He licked and kissed at her flesh, a disgusted shiver ran up Sarah's spine, as his hands groped over her body.

"JARETH!" She screamed.

Zoso began to chuckle maniacally, "Don't pretend you're not enjoying it, wench!"

As his hand began to move up her thigh, a great crack of electricity filled the room. In a flash Jareth appeared within the oubliette, his face was thunder. Zoso stopped and turned, his own face cowardly and frightened. With one sweep of Jareth's hand, Zoso was flung against the opposite wall. His body fell to the floor like a rag doll. Jareth walked over, and pulling him up by his neck, spoke through gritted teeth.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Jareth's voice was dark and full of hate. Sarah looked on in shock, everything was happening so fast. "You know why you can't" Zoso breathed through his bloody mouth. Jareth stood, throwing Zoso back to the ground. With one foot upon Zoso's chest, Jareth summoned a crystal within his finger tips. He began to mutter and chant under his breath. The room began to hum with electricity, and brighten with some rising power. "I'm sorry Zoso, but it is done." With that Jareth tossed the crystal up in the air, and just as it began to fall back down, it and Zoso, disappeared.

A silent stillness fell, the oubliette darkening again.

"Did you kill him?" Sarah gasped. Jareth still faced away from her.

"No. I cannot. In fact he is still here, but harmless." Jareth gestured to the ground with his hand, and there in the dirt squirmed an ugly little worm.

Jareth turned to look at her, his face full of sadness. "My sweet Sarah, I have failed you. I cannot ask you to forgive me, I said I would protect you, and have failed twice already."

Sarah walked up to him and held his face within her hands. "Darling, you've got it all wrong. You haven't failed me twice, you've saved me twice!" Jareth looked into her eyes, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Are you alright, pet? Tell me he didn't hurt you." Jareth's voice was still filled with guilt. "I'm fine Jareth, honestly, you got here just in time, like I knew you would." She lifted his face again and kissed him, before shifting her gaze over his shoulder and to the worm wriggling on the floor. "Can we keep him?" She asked.

x x x

Sarah lay immersed in warm soapy water, popping bubbles that floated through the air with her fingers. She began to feel relaxed and rejuvenated. She was sitting in a large stone bath, in a room adjoined to Jareth's chambers. She looked up to see the Goblin King himself walk in, and sit beside her on the edge of the bath. After a moment, Sarah spoke.

"How did you find me down there, Jareth? Zoso said you couldn't"

"There's something Zoso greatly underestimated about us, Sarah. Our connection. I can feel you at all times, it's as if you're a part of me. I felt your fear and appeared at your side, it's a magic that transcends even my own understanding."

"He said I couldn't trust you, that I had some power you wouldn't tell me about."

"In a way, he's right. You do possess some labyrinth energy that seems to grow each day. But it's up to you to find it, it was not in my power to tell you of it. Sometimes I can sense it, and obviously he could too. I don't think he knows its true nature, but being the jealous and possessive being that he is, he wanted it, just as he wanted you. He saw me yearn for you and wanted to hurt me by taking you for himself. I understand this is a lot to take, but I want you to know that you can ask me anything, I'll tell you as much as I can."

"Alright, I can understand that much, but tell me this, who is he really and why can't you kill him?"

Jareth took a deep breath and stood. He began to speak as he paced up and down the room.

"I'm not like you Sarah, or like so many other creatures. I was not born as you were, I have no parents. I was created with ancient magic long ago, created to watch over the underground. But I am part of a duality, you see Zoso is part of me, we are as one. When our kingdoms were young we ruled our lands in peace and mirth, but he became corrupted with power and jealousy, and turned against me. I can not kill him without destroying myself."

With that they both looked to a small jar that rested on the edge of the bath, a jar which contained Zoso the slithering worm. Sarah leaned forwards and tapped at the glass.

"You're right, there's a lot to learn about you Jareth, you and this place. What will you do with him now? If you don't have any ideas, I know a worm near the entrance of the labyrinth that might enjoy him as a companion."

Jareth smiled, feeling relieved that Sarah was taking all of this so well.

"I'm afraid I can't keep him like that forever, soon I will have to send him back to his own kingdom, after a dip in the bog of course, I have a feeling he won't want for much company after that. Then I will have to study further, to find an older magic that he has not encountered that will protect us. Whatever course I take, I promise Sarah, truly promise, that I won't let him near you again. I underestimated his need to seek revenge, but I won't make that mistake again."

"I believe you Jareth, and in a strange way I'm glad all of this happened, I feel like I know you and can understand you more."

Jareth crouched beside her and took her soapy hand in his. "I want you to know everything about me love, I've never felt this way about anyone. Zoso may be a part of me in energy, but you are a part of my soul, everything in my being knows this to be true."

Sarah began to feel all warm inside from his words, and with a squeeze of his hand, began to think wicked thoughts.

"Jareth? Get in the bath with me."

"As you command, my lady." Jareth stood, and looking into her eyes began to unbutton his shirt. He was slender and stately, regal and powerful. His eyes darkened and began to flash with magic. Sarah thought of how he had come to her rescue that day, his pulsing energy and strength. She shifted some bubbles to expose her soapy breasts. Jarath's mouth opened slightly, revealing his pointed teeth in hunger. His shirt dropped to the floor, and running a hand through his hair began to pull down his skin tight pants. His cock was hard already, and sprung from his waist band as he lowered his pants to the floor. Jareth's eyes blazed as he looked back at Sarah, who was massaging her own breasts. He grinned, and bent his head slightly to the side, and just stood, admiring her.

Sarah felt that warm feeling again inside her, it almost felt like…magic. Jareth climbed in beside her, and taking her instantly in a kiss, placed his hand under the water and cupped her sex. He began to rub slow, sensual circles with his palm, Sarah moaned in his mouth and grasped his length within her fingers. Jareth broke the kiss.

"Oh god, Sarah" He breathed, thrusting himself gently in her hand, before sliding two fingers inside her. He took her in a kiss again , unable to satisfy himself, he needed more and kissed more forcefully and desperately, their tongues entwined in a dance of their own. With their lips locked together, Jareth removed his fingers and shifted himself between her thighs. Releasing her lips again, they locked eyes as he pushed his swollen head against her entrance. He slowly thrust his way in when Sarah felt it again, a feeling of magic and power flowing through her veins.

Gripping him by the shoulders, Sarah quivered, savouring the paradise of him entering her. With slow and gentle movements he began to make love to her, every tender thrust was a beautiful agony, and he never looked away from her face.

Jareth's breath became heavier, as his thrusts very slightly quickened in pace. "Sarah…" He moaned.

"I feel it too.." Sarah leaned her head back, and as her climax began to take over her whole body filled with that magical feeling again, she lay there, trying to understand the power and ultimate pleasure she was experiencing. Just as her muscles began to contract, realisation dawned, she now understood what flowed within her. She lifted her head up to look in Jareth's face, and feeling him spill himself inside, her orgasm took over, and as a tear of joy trickled down her cheek, she whispered desperately.

"I love you."

x x x

Somewhere deep in the labyrinth gardens, Sarah and Jareth lay together in a swing of vines and creepers. Sarah's legs were laid over Jareth's and her head was leaning on his shoulder, their hands entwined. It was late afternoon, the sky was red, a dusky sun lay over the gardens and set the strange glittering surroundings into sparkles of gold.

"You're right Jareth, the labyrinth magic that flows within me is growing day by day. It's love, isn't it? Your love?" Sarah uttered quietly.

"Yes pet, I think it is. You see now why I made no mention before of what I could sense within you, you had to discover it for yourself. I know you feel it now, but I promise everyday I'll say it too, I love you Sarah."

"I love you, Jareth" Sarah nuzzled into his neck, then lifted her head.

"Why would Zoso want to take that from me? He said it was power, how can that be?"

"The truth is Sarah, he himself didn't know what he sensed within you; he also had no way to take it from you, I guess you could say he was bluffing, but really he got what he wanted, to hurt me. Hurt me by hurting you, I just thank the gods I got there in time."

As they spoke, a fat black feathered chicken waddled about below them, scratching and pecking. As it prodded in one particularly luscious shrub, it managed to dislodge a rather delicious looking plump worm, which with a jiggle of its wattles and a swift swoop of the beak, it consumed immediately.

"Err Jareth? Sorry to interrupt, but you did send Zoso back to his own kingdom right? Because otherwise I think he may have just been ingested by a chicken."

Jareth laughed and squeezed her to him. "Yes my love, he's back where he belongs. We won't have to worry about him for a while, I happened to meet someone who really helped me out."

"Oh really, who?"

"A strange man indeed, he had long wiry whiskers and a very disagreeable bird for a hat, he kept falling asleep too. But with a generous contribution into his little box he was rather useful. I think you've met him before, round here he's known as The Wiseman."

"Oh yes! I know him! So, what did he tell you? Did he have some ancient wisdom or magic spell?" Sarah queried with interest.

"He said 'Do not fear what is without, for what you seek is found within.' " Jareth quoted wistfully, looking up into the sky.

Sarah chuckled. "Yep, that sounds about right. So that was really helpful, was it?"

Jareth picked up her hand and planted a kiss on her fingers "I believe it was, Sarah. Yes, I believe it was."

****Oooh it's getting a bit serious! Anyway, as you can probably tell I'm basically making it up as I go along, but there does seem to be some sort of plot developing! Who can say now where the labyrinth might lead us? Thanks for the views and follows, I really appreciate it!****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah leaned breathlessly against a tall dusty stack of books, she had just finished alphabetising a new section in the book shop where she worked. Climbing up and down ladders to reach the top shelves was tiresome work indeed, but rewarding too. Something Sarah never took for granted was the pleasure of working with old, musty books, each one filled with wonder and knowledge. Mr Jenkins owned the shop, and Sarah was the only one that worked for him. There wasn't much call for any more staff, as each year that passed less and less people had an interest in forgotten literary works. Conversely Sarah's interest grew more every passing day. It was the very book shop in which she now worked that she bought that little red book, The Labyrinth, all those years ago. The book that changed her life.

Leaning her head back she glanced at the dusty tomes beside her. She was in the folklore section, row upon row of books on fairy tales, myth, legends and chivalry lined the shelves, each one reminding her of the Goblin King, a man of myth and chivalry in the flesh. It had been about a week since she had last seen him, but she was adamant that they should spend some time in their own worlds, her mind was becoming clouded with the hazy magic of the Labyrinth, she needed some time to refocus and get back into her work.

While she stood daydreaming she heard the shop bell ring. With a sigh she propped herself back up and walked round to see who it was. As she rounded the corner she spied the lanky patron pretending to look at the books.

"Oh no.." Sarah whispered under her breath.

"Ah Sarah, what are the chances of seeing you here?" Grinned the lanky boy

"Alright Gary, what is it this time?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Gary had been a class mate of hers at school, he was a slimy creep then, but now that he'd found where she worked, he was like a bad case of the fleas, she couldn't seem to shake him off.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd have another go at you. I know women, Sarah, I know that if I keep begging and giving you compliments you'll eventually back down, it's the way you females are programmed. I know how to take care of a woman. Come on sweet thing, I can show you a good time, let me take you out!" Gary winked.

Sarah resisted the urge to gag.

"Look Gary, I've told you before, I really haven't got time for this, and I've already told you I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh, Sure you are! Little bookish Sarah has got herself a man. I've never seen him. You're just in denial." Gary sneered.

Sarah turned her back and began dusting some book spines. "Please go away Gary."

It was then that Gary began a squawking rendition of __Don't You Want Me __by the Human League, while prancing about and kicking his muddy shoes against the books. Sarah began to feel extremely irritated, she turned suddenly, and with a flash of her eyes a book flew from the shelf and clipped him one round the ear. Gary stopped singing and stood, shocked.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Sarah thought fast "Oh, didn't I tell you about the ghost? Well, he seems to absolutely hate men, mostly he throws things and causes havoc, but every now and then I catch a glimpse of his mouldy old winding sheet wandering the aisles, hmm in fact I think I can hear him now." Sarah turned and closed her eyes, a few books slipped from the shelves in the next aisle, making it appear as if something was moving closer. Gary stood frozen like a rabbit in the headlights, before making a strange whimpering noise and fleeing the scene.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sarah had herself a good thigh slapping laugh. When her triumphant giggles had subsided she thought about what she had just done.

"Okay, so I seem to have telekinetic powers..That's normal."

Sarah wandered back to the shadowy folklore section. "I guess there's more to this Labyrinth magic than I first thought." But before she could think much more on it, she heard strange tittering and movements about the room, her mind drifted to the eerie image of the ghost she had just invented, she was glad her shift was over soon, then she could scarper like Gary out into the daylight.

X X X

Night had drawn in, Sarah lay snuggled in her bed, watching the floating moons and stars that sailed along the ceiling, cast by her rotating night light. As she began to drift, and begin her voyage through the Land of Nod, she was sharply awoken by strange noises. It sounded similar to the sounds she had encountered in the book shop that day. She sat up suddenly, to catch a glimpse of drawers shutting, curtains fluttering and objects settling back down. "Oh great, I'm being haunted!"

She could now hear sniggering. Placing her hands on her hips and looking from side to side, realisation dawned. "Goblins!"

"Alright, I know it's you, come on out!" Sarah called. With that, goblins of all shapes and sizes began to emerge from impossible hiding places.

A shaggy, long snouted goblin who seemed to be the head of this mythical troupe walked forward, looking down innocently and twiddling his thumbs. "It was you guys in the book shop, wasn't it? Man! I really though I had magic powers! Darn it."

"Our apologies lady Sarah, we only do as instructed. King told us to look out for you" The shaggy goblin mumbled. Sarah smiled.

"Well, you did a rather fine job, I am pleased." Sarah put on a jokingly regal expression. "What brings you all here, though?" She asked. The goblin shuffled forwards, and groping underneath Sarah's bed, pulled out a marvelously wrapped package. "From the King!" All the goblins bowed in the presence of the shiny royal gift wrapping and sparkling ribbons. Sarah leaned forwards and took the parcel. "For me? Thank you!"

The goblins began to retreat, jumping up onto her dressing table and going back to the Goblin City through her mirror. "Bye lady Sarah!" They called.

Sarah studied the present, indeed it was glorious to behold. Poking out of a rather impressive tuft or ribbons was a card, she pulled it out and read aloud what was written in gilded silver letters.

__Lady Sarah,__

__You are cordially invited to the Beltane Ball. Festivities will begin at midnight on April 30____th____, in the Grand Ballroom of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.__

__Transport will await you at half past eleven__

__Fancy dress not optional__

__Jareth__

"April 30th, but that's tomorrow!" She gasped.

Sarah had read about Beltane in her books, it was a fertility festival, celebrating the coming of spring, most often with dancing and much merriment, and elicit rendezvous in the woods…She began to blush. Unable to bear the anticipation, she tore open the box. Hidden beneath layers of marbled tissue paper, lay an elaborate gown with accessories. She pulled out the dress and ran to the mirror to hold it up to herself. It was crafted from hues of a thousand greens, from the deepest moss of an ancient forest to the first fresh leaves of an oak in spring. It had high lace collars, like something from a Midsummer Night's Dream, weaved together by the fairies themselves. She grinned and twirled around with the dress, before looking back into the box. She found a pair of ethereal fairy wings, made from wire, netting, beads and embroidery.

Holding the wings up to the light she gasped in awe, everything was so delicate and fine. Rifling through the tissue left in the box she found one last thing. A solitary garter, that looked like a string of stars in a velvet sky. Sarah stood for a while, eyes wide, just staring at the gifts that lay before her. She was almost afraid to touch them now, she was sure they would all fetch a pretty penny in both her world and the Underground. The moment soon passed though, and she eagerly changed into the dress and wings to see how they looked on her.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Sarah suddenly felt extremely bashful. She hadn't realised how revealing the dress would be. One leg, shoulder and arm were completely exposed, the material of the bodice stuck to her like a second skin. Picking up the garter she wondered which leg to put it on, and decided on the one that was hidden under the folds of her dress.

Looking at herself long in the mirror, she suddenly started to panic. Who would be at this ball? How was she supposed to act? Wouldn't they all laugh at the human girl? Without a second thought she called out Jareth's name, she __needed__ to speak to him!

The Goblin King's voice began to echo around her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love, be ready at 11.30. Oh and, you look perfectly ravishing…" The voice died away. Sarah stamped her foot in frustration.

"Jareth! This isn't fair!"

X X X

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed, rocking up and down in nervousness. She'd done her makeup and hair, and put on the fairy gown and wings. All she could do was wait. Suddenly the clock on the landing chimed the half hour. It was time. A loud rapping sounded from the door downstairs. Sarah, picking up the trailing gown ran down to answer it.

She breathed a sigh of relief to discover it was Jareth, and not some strange liveried chauffeur.

"Your carriage awaits" Jareth spoke as he held out his arm for Sarah. There on the road stood a glorious carriage and six, shimmering as if its very existence was between realities. As soon as they had both climbed in and settled into the cushioned seats, the horses began to move off.

Sarah spoke. "Jareth, it isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I'm terrified!"

Jareth clasped her hand "My darling Sarah, this is just what you need. You are so extraordinary, so charming and utterly beautiful, I cannot keep you a secret any longer. The faerie peoples of my lands are dying to see you, I speak of little else but you, they have become curious. And I know it will take little effort on your part to dazzle them, it's beyond your control, the enchanting power you hold over people"

Sarah's mind jumped to Gary, and she began to giggle. Jareth leaned back and smiled. "I can have him bogged, you know."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sarah asked. Jareth, ignoring her question, squeezed her hand tighter and began speaking through gritted teeth.

"Oh! To think that hideous boy should even have the pleasure of looking upon your splendiferous beauty! Please Sarah, just a little bit of bogging?"

Talking and joking with Jareth put Sarah's nerves at ease. She took this moment of relaxation to gaze out of the window. To her surprise, they had already arrived, the gates to the castle stood open, flaming torches lining the way. "How long have we been here?" Asked Sarah.

"We arrived pretty much instantly. Are you ready?"

Jareth took Sarah's arm, and together they walked towards the sound of merriment. It seemed to be a part of the castle Sarah had never seen before. On entering through a towering stone archway, she could see that this wasn't a covered indoor ballroom, but a wide round outdoor space surrounded by Gothic walls and archways. The night sky which formed the roof seemed to have been crafted with magic, spiral galaxies pulsed with cosmic lights, and stars twinkled and sometimes fell to the ground like silver rain.

In the centre stood a tall maypole, crowned with flowers and streaming with ribbons of pastel pinks, blues and yellows. All around were crackling bonfires and tables laden with food and drink. The space was filled with people, some holding ribbons and dancing round the maypole, others partaking in pleasures of the flesh in shadowy corners. All seemed to be of the tall, slender Elven kind, though a few goblins seemed to have slipped through too.

Jareth and Sarah walked in unnoticed. Jareth looked around, and then back to Sarah's face. She seemed unsure and timid.

"A drink! A drink for my lady." Jareth smiled kindly, and whisked her to a banquet table. Picking up a hefty stoneware tankard, he filled it to brimming with some bubbling beverage and passed it to Sarah. She drank deep, appreciating the strong flavour and instant buzz. Looking into Jareth's eyes over the brim of her mug, she could see him watching her with tenderness and adoring. Feeling that warm blend of love and alcohol, Sarah finished the drink, slammed the tankard back onto the table and shouted-

"Let's dance!"

They both made their way to the maypole.

"Why do you have a maypole anyway?" Asked Sarah

"It's an ancient fertility tradition, the pole is decorated with the flowers of spring and growth. The ring of dancers encourages the sun, and is a vital ritual for the continuation of the Labyrinths fruitfulness. How else could we guarantee such delicious peaches?" Jareth winked.

They took one ribbon between them, and began to dance and weave with everyone else. Rhythmic jig music spurred on the dancers. As Sarah went round and round she could feel herself going into some sort of trance, the music, the laughter…

Sarah began to observe the dancers, they were all beautiful sylvan creatures, dressed even more scantily than herself. She noticed many of them having a look at her, maybe even judging her, judging the Kings choice, but she didn't seem to mind, she just felt happy.

But then she began to notice something strange, some new ritual had begun. All the men seemed to have a piece of mistletoe, that they would attempt to slip into ladies garters as they weaved past each other. When they succeeded, the pair would quit the dance and walk off together. She also noticed that many ladies would slow down when passing the Goblin King, flashing their garters, obviously hoping to be paired off with him.

Before another moment passed she could feel a hand slip across her exposed thigh, it was Jareth. She looked at him but he seemed disappointed.

"Are you not wearing the garter I gave you?" He asked

Sarah looked away shyly and bit her lip.

"I see…" Grinned Jareth. Pulling her away from the dance and clasping her to him, his hand ventured up the thigh Sarah had concealed under the dress. His breath was warm and wet against her neck as his fingers crept along to find the string of fabric. Pulling it back he let it twang against her leg, before taking his own piece of mistletoe from his button hole and slipping it in.

"My May Queen!" He stepped back and bowed to Sarah.

"Go and get yourself another drink, or something to eat, if you like. I must go and greet some of my guests." Jareth kissed her cheek, and wandered into a crowd.

Sarah watched him go and smiled, before going to find another banquet table. She was famished, and looked with glee at the veritable feast of delicious things laid out on the table. There were things she could recognise, steaming cauldrons of soups and stews, baked bread and roasted meats, but also things that were foreign to her. Exotic fruits and strange pastries. She reached out for a particularly well sugared delicacy, when something began tugging at her dress.

From under the table cloth came a great hairy arm. She bobbed down to see who it was, only to find Ludo and Hoggle hiding under the table, surrounded by plates and jugs, and grinning like cats that got the cream.

"What on earth?" She exclaimed, and crawled under the table to join them. Looking down under the whole line of tables, she noticed all sorts of strange goblins and Labyrinth creatures had sneaked in to partake of the feast.

"Sarah!" Ludo bellowed, and passed her a plate piled with food.

"We hoped to see you here" Said Hoggle "Jareth's much nicer when you're around. We might not even get bogged if we get caught!" He finished, stuffing another cream filled something into his mouth.

Sarah Laughed, she felt much more at home with her friends, and loved the idea of being hidden under the table with them instead of being scrutinised by those outside. "I'd never let that happen to any of you! You know that."

For a while they ate and talked together. Every now and then Sarah would peep out through the table cloth, and view some very curious sites indeed. At first it was amusing, but then she spied Jareth, in the arms of some scantily clad goddess. She knew there would be nothing to worry about, but she couldn't ignore a pang of jealousy.

"Hang on guys" She said "I'm just going to see what Jareth's up to."

Climbing out from under the table, and ignoring the surprised looks of the faeries that watched her emerge, she stealthily made her way to the Goblin King.

"...Oh I miss those times, you were soo bad! Why throw it all away for some slip of a girl? Come on, it's Beltane! Let's rekindle some of those memories over there in the trees, huh?" The woman that had her arms around Jareth crooned, her slender fingers sliding around the collar of his shirt.

"They were indeed wonderful times, Morgan, but you see, now I'm in love! Everything has changed, I have eyes for no one but her" Jareth took her hand from his person and dropped it back by her side, before turning and looking shocked to see Sarah standing and listening.

"Precious?" He questioned. Morgan flicked her thick dark hair over her shoulder, and with shimmying hips wandered away.

Sarah turned away from Jareth and began walking away, heading out of the 'ballroom' and further into the castle.

"Sarah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jareth followed behind like a beaten dog.

"Wonderful times? Of course, how naive of me…" Sarah mumbled to herself and continued walking aimlessly, through rooms and down stairwells.

"Sarah! Surely you must have known that I wasn't exactly a virgin when you met me!" Jareth called, trying to keep up.

"I mean…yes, obviously, but I didn't expect to run into your conquests tonight, if I did know I'd have put on taller heels!" She huffed. Slamming open a door, she found she had wandered into a deep stone room, a dead end. She turned to look at Jareth.

"And you didn't introduce me to anyone! Are you ashamed of me?" Sarah pouted.

"I was just that moment coming to get you, I knew you'd probably want to settle your nerves first and talk to your friends."

"You knew Hoggle and Ludo were there?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, and all the other goblins too! I was in a good mood, let them have a bit of fun, I say, even if it is at my expense…" Jareth sulked jokingly. Sarah sighed and walked towards him. Just as she was about to take him in her arms, she notice the walls of the room they were in were hung with chains and manacles.

"Umm…what the hell is this place? Oh god, it's your sex dungeon isn't it? Of course!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

Jareth laughed "Just an ordinary dungeon I'm afraid. It hasn't been used for many long years now…I think I've gone soft."

"Well we can't have that can we?" Sarah smirked. Her mind was suddenly filled with desire and naughty ideas, seeing that woman all over her man had made her feel possessive and envious. It's time she showed Jareth what she was made of.

Grabbing him by the arms she pushed him against the wall, and lifting his hands over his head, chained them to the wall.

"Sarah, what are you…?"

"Be quiet!" She commanded. "You'll speak when I ask you to speak."

Jareth shut his mouth immediately, he hadn't seen this side of Sarah, and was very intrigued to see where it would go.

Sarah stepped back, and slipped her dress and fairy wings down to the floor, she was completely bare, her nipples large and stiff in the cool air. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and sucked to moisten them, before slowly gliding her hand down over her breasts and stomach, and down between her thighs. With a delicious sound of moistness she pushed her fingers inside herself, and looked at Jareth under heavy eyelids.

Jareth began to squirm, his cock was stiff and pushing painfully against his tight trousers. "Sarah, please…" he begged.

"Quiet" Sarah murmured softly and closed her eyes. She leaned herself against a large wooden barrel that stood next to her, and spread her legs. She placed a third finger inside and began to thrust desperately into herself, moaning gently, and looking back out at jareth under soft eyelashes. "Do you want this?" She asked. "Speak!"

"God! Yes, Sarah, please! Look at me! I can't bear it, please!" Jareth grunted breathlessly, as he moved his hips for relief, his cock almost breaking the seams of his pants.

Sarah smiled and turned around, bending over the barrel and spreading herself wide. Feeling herself exposed to him, she had the desire to try something she'd never done before. Taking a moistened finger, she slowly slid it into her arsehole, releasing a quivering moan as she did so.

"Fuck!" Jareth growled, he stopped moving and just stared at Sarah, salivating.

"You still think about other girls?" She asked

"No, absolutely not!" He breathed.

Sarah ventured a second finger inside, stretching herself. It felt good, really good, she knew she needed more. She walked up to Jareth, and touched her hand to the pulsing cock within his trousers. He flinched and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh sweety!" She pouted, and pulled down his pants. His erect length stood up almost against his stomach, the head swollen and moist. Sarah knelt before him, and began teasing his cock with her tongue, flicking at the tip. Jareth moaned, and moved his hips for more. She continued with teasing flicks, when he put his head back against the wall and began grunting breathlessly, jerking his cock, ready for release.

Sarah withdrew "Oh no you don't, what about me?" She stood and turned, and pulling her cheeks wide, placed his length against her arsehole. Just as she began to slip the head inside, Jareth's hips bucked, as his hot load streamed from him and up Sarah's back.

"I..I'm sorry" He apologised between spurts. "I can't help it!" He breathed hoarsely. Sarah sighed, but turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, Jareth!" she admonished jokingly.

"The night's not over yet, precious" Jareth retorted, a wicked gleam in his eye.

****You mean it starts with romantic gifts, old friends and enchanted ballrooms and finishes with absolute filth? It must be another installment of ******_"_****__**Just another lust story!" **__******Thanks for reading!****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Beltane Ball would remain one of Sarah's most treasured memories. After their impromptu session in the dungeon, Jareth and Sarah made their way back to the ball. Jareth did indeed introduce her to his most prestigious guests, and she was welcomed graciously into the court of the Labyrinth. She danced with numerous folk, and managed to be effortlessly charming, with the help of a few jugs of inebriating libations, of course. Many were transfixed and fascinated when she recounted her tale of her first journey through the Labyrinth, and they all agreed that she had in truth through bravery and determination, fairly won the King's heart.

At one point in the evening, she found herself in conversation with an elderly and utterly endearing gentlemen. Although he wore an eccentric suit of velvets and tweeds, he wore upon his feet a pointed pair of iron shoes, seemingly taken from a suit of armour. It turned out he was a veteran knight, and had fought many battles in protecting the Labyrinth Kingdom.

"I've been in the service of the king for about 200 years" he said. "Yes he is stern and sometimes childish, but always generous, and with a good heart. Oh but I can see the change in him now you've come along my dear." He smiled at Sarah beneath his wiry whiskers "Some have said that of late he has been spotted in the gardens, humming little ditties and bending to smell flowers. You see, before this and for as long as I can remember, he was wont to sit brooding in a darkened window of the Castle, twirling crystal spheres within his hands before letting them float away through the night. In fact it was only a few years ago that I myself saw one such crystal settle by my feet, and I would swear that within it was the beautiful figure of a dark haired girl in a shimmering ballgown, but alas the crystal popped and I could never be sure…" The old Knight trailed off and looked up at the stars, before making smoke rings as he puffed on a long clay tobacco pipe.

Sarah smiled to herself in the dressing table mirror as she sat and thought of what the Knight had said. It was the evening after the Ball, and Sarah was in her bedroom, feeling whimsical and playing around with lipsticks and costume jewellery. She leaned back in the chair, and sweeping her dark shining hair over her shoulders, reached out her hand to wind up the music box that sat on her table. A slow and almost melancholy tune began to play, as the little figure in white began to twirl round and round inside the glass case. As the music played on, she thought of the Goblin King alone in his castle for so many years, some of those years yearning for her. One solitary tear escaped and trickled down Sarah's cheek, but then she smiled, because now she loved him, and she would do anything to make him happy. And just like he had said on that fateful night all those years ago:

"Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want…"

So it had come to pass, she wanted for nothing, and he without question ruled her heart.

Sarah stood and closed her eyes, she began to sway back and forth in a slow dance, dreaming of Jareth. Sarah opened her eyes suddenly, startled by a harsh raspy call from outside her window. Stood upon her windowsill was an imposing yet shabby raven. A light shone in its beady eye, as it began to flap and claw, bursting wide the window and transforming before her eyes into Zoso, the dark and hulking figure that was created long ago, sharing Jareth's energy and ruling the Labyrinth's adjoining kingdom.

Sarah's heart began to thud in her chest, she was frozen to the spot. Zoso grinned at her with gleaming teeth, but raised his hand in a gesture of surrender. Before he spoke, Sarah had time to notice his weakened appearance, though he was still frightening, he seemed bent and thin, his face slightly drawn.

"Do not be frightened!" Zoso exclaimed "I shall not tarry here, I have only come to bring you something…" Lifting his arm he produced within his fingertips a crystal sphere.

"I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?" Sarah's voice trembled slightly.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." He began to manipulate the crystal within his hand, it travelled up and down his arm, almost hypnotizing Sarah.

"But if you turn it this way, and look into it" he continued "it will show you your dreams…" Without warning he tossed the crystal towards Sarah, she caught it within her hands, but before she could respond Zoso had disappeared in a cloud of black feathers, with only an echo of his voice in the room "such a pity…"

Sarah sat breathless upon her bed. The Goblin King had promised he'd never let Zoso near her again, why had he come? And if what Jareth had said last time was true, why hadn't Jareth himself come to help her? Catching her breath, she looked down at the crystal within her hands, images began to form within the sphere. Holding it up to the light, she watched in dismay as the scene within unfolded.

She could see Jareth sitting upon his throne in the Castle, the dark haired and fae like Morgan sitting in his lap. Morgan and the Goblin King were locked in a romantic embrace, and just as Jareth's hand began to slide up Morgan's thigh, Sarah put her hand to her face and threw the crystal across the room in disgust.

Sarah sat and frowned, then called out:

"I wish to see the Goblin King right now!"

Silence.

In half anger, half panic, Sarah stood and walked to her dressing table mirror.

"I need you! Hoggle, Ludo? I need you!"

With that, Hoggle appeared within the reflection.

"Sarah! How can I help?" Hoggle asked.

"You can ask questions later, but I need you to take me to the Labyrinth!"

Hoggle shrugged, and reaching through the mirror grabbed Sarah by the hand and pulled her through. Sarah found herself once again at the outer walls of the Labyrinth. She'd often wondered what the mirror on this side looked like, but it wasn't a mirror at all, it seemed as though she'd come through one of the strange stagnant ponds that lay near the gates, yet she was miraculously dry. She looked about her, it was mid morning in the underground, the hot sun climbing ever higher, casting its unearthly orange glow upon the dark walls of the Labyrinth.

"What's all this then?" Hoggle asked. "Can't Jareth bring you here?"

"That's just it! I can't get through to him, and from what I've seen he seems to be pretty occupied with…never mind. I'll just have to get to the Castle myself!"

Sarah impatiently began to march up and down the outer walls, looking for the entrance.

Hoggle began to laugh. "I thought you'd have gotten the hang of this by now! You gets in through there" Hoggle gestured as the large rumbling gates swung outwards.

"Thanks Hoggle, I don't think I'll ever get used to this place!" As Sarah spoke she began to enter through the gates.

"Wait! Ain't you wanting me to come with ya?" Hoggle called.

"That's okay, I'll be alright"

"Okay, but remember, if you should need me…"

"Of course, I'll call if I need you" Sarah smiled, and made a right into the Labyrinth.

She walked a while, before standing and looking on. It was just as she remembered it. The seemingly endless path ahead, the ancient crumbling stone, the feeling of eyes watching her. Putting on a determined face she walked carefully, brushing her hand against the wall as she went, waiting for it to give into an opening.

She was becoming tired already of walking. She scraped herself heavily along the wall, before being startled to alertness by nearly falling through the gap.

"At last!" She smiled to herself.

"Allo again!" A little voice called out from behind her. She turned, and there was the sweet little worm she'd met so many years ago.

"Oh it's you! How nice to see you again." She knelt down beside him. "Sorry, still no time to stop for tea, once again I have to find my way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City"

"Pity, though it's probably for the best, the missus doesn't really like me talking to other girls" The worm began shaking his little top knot as he chuckled to himself. "Hang on, did you say you're trying to get to the castle?" The worm asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh dear! I sent you the wrong way last time! Though I must say I wouldn't advise going down there, that castle's very dangerous!"

Sarah stood and smiled. "You've been incredibly helpful, thank you!"

"Just be careful!" Called the worm

Sarah walked through the opening, and turned left.

As she continued on, the walls began to change, the stones becoming larger and more sandy coloured. The paths were wide and paved with sturdy slabs. She bent and touched the ground with her finger tips, remembering these same slabs as the ones she tried to mark with lipstick.

"I guess the worm was right, I got here much quicker this time."

"That's right, much quicker!" An upbeat Scottish accent piped up, followed by numerous voices laughing. Sarah quickly stood and turned. She found herself face to face with the riddle doors again.

"Hey, you weren't here a minute ago! Though I guess I should expect that sort of thing by now."

"You may ask one question to only one of us! And I must warn you, one of us always tells the truth and one of us always…"

"Yes, yes, I remember!" Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Well, last time, even though I'm sure I got it right, your door sent me plummeting to an oubliette! So, I'd like to go through your door please." Sarah gestured to the characters on the left, before walking forwards and pushing open the door. Gingerly, she placed her foot inside, it seemed sturdy enough. With a grin she continued through.

"It's a piece of cake!"

As she walked on between the towering walls, her surroundings began to change. The stones were crumbling, large creeping roots slithered through the broken walls. Ahead she could see a deep, hazy forest, endless and dark. As she approached the edge, she peered into the woods. The trees were dense and gnarled, hanging with thick curtains of Spanish moss. From within the echoing depths she could hear strange, distant whoops and calls. She turned back, wondering if there was another path, but the way she had just come was blocked off. Sarah took a deep breath.

"Come on feet!"

Just then, Sarah seemed to hear a distant call, it sounded like Jareth, calling her name. For the first time she stopped to think about what could really be happening. From that moment and with all her being, she knew Jareth was in trouble, that the image within the crystal was all a ruse. There was more to her return to the Labyrinth than a jealous temper, something beyond magic was calling her forwards.

"I'm coming, Jareth!"

Sarah ventured through the twisting boughs, the air was heavy and stifling. She began tripping and stumbling, becoming disorientated. Her foot caught on a large root, and she tripped head first unknowingly into an open glade. It was a small round space clear of trees, bordered by thin and strange standing stones. Sarah picked herself up and strolled around, wondering which way to go. Slowly she became aware of a noxious smell filling her nostrils. The golden sun that streamed into the glade began to shift and shimmer with puffs of smoke.

Her head felt heavy, she was thirsty and tired. Resting against a towering stone, she looked out under heavy eyelids, and realised why the air was becoming hazy. Swathes of strange creeping fungus surrounded the glen, unearthly fruiting bodies spewed forth billowing clouds of spores. She realised she was breathing it in, and that it was affecting her.

"Hoggle!" She called out, but she was already fading away. She slid down the stone she was leaning on, and fell into unconsciousness upon the grass.

X X X

_"___How you turn my world you precious thing…"__

It was Jareth's voice, he was singing a song she'd heard before. The darkness began to dissipate and looking out, Sarah found herself in the dizzying Escher room, where there was no up or down, only strange archways and stairs in all directions and orientations. She could see Jareth, he stood leaning in an archway, singing mournfully under his breath, his eyes looking out in sadness and longing.

Jareth stopped singing and closed his eyes. "Sarah" he whispered hoarsely "where are you?"

"Jareth! I'm here!" Sarah called out, Jareth seemed to hear her, his eyes searching. Sarah tried to run to him, but she couldn't reach him.

"Sarah?" Jareth called out. "Help me Sarah! Please say that it's you and not some new cruel trick! Damn you Zoso!" Jareth fell to his knees, his fists clenched in anguish.

The Escher room began to fade. "I'm coming to get you!" Sarah shouted, hoping that he had heard her. In the fog of her awakening, Sarah thought of what it could all mean. What was it the Wiseman said? "_Do not fear what is without, for what you seek is found within_." "Within?" Sarah questioned. "It's me! It's within me! My will is as strong, my kingdom as great…"

In less then a moment Sarah awoke, she lay just outside the Goblin City walls, her face wet and sticky with some sort of goblin ale. Hoggle and a selection of goblins stood around her.

"It worked! Goblin ale make everything better!" A fluffy little goblin grinned and patted Sarah's head. Sarah smiled, and looked to Hoggle.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Hoggle looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I just stayed behind you is all, just in case you gots into some trouble." He shrugged and looked bashful.

"You followed me all the way through the Labyrinth? Oh Hoggle! You saved my life!" Sarah sprang up and hugged him. "And thank you all for helping!" She spoke to the goblins, who all looked proud. The little fluffy one held out his tankard to Sarah.

"Lady Sarah want more ale?" He asked.

Sarah looked over the wall and towards the castle, and knew what she must do.

"I think we'll all need some ale." She stated "It's time for battle!"

The goblins gasped in unison.

Sarah stood tall and spoke "Our King has been taken hostage! He is locked away in his own castle. We cannot assume he is unguarded, we must gather and fight! Open the gates!"

The goblins began running around in excitement, bumping into each other and shouting "battle!"

Hoggle looked to Sarah "Are you sure you've got this right?"

"Yes. Zoso came to my room and tried to trick me, I know it's him."

Hoggle's eyes widened "King of the Hobgoblins? I thought we'd seen the last of him!"

"King of the Hobgoblins eh? We'll see about that." Sarah stormed forwards through the gates, followed by gathering goblins. On hearing the cries of battle, more and more goblins joined the group, hastily donning helmets and brandishing weapons. Together they reached the foot of the castle.

"Follow me!" Sarah called, and made her way through the castle's winding corridors and stairs, trying to find the Escher room. Eventually they came upon a great hall, with towering doors barred at one end.

"Our King is locked in there! I know it!" Sarah began to move forward, when hoards of hobgoblins leaped into view, forming an impenetrable barrier between them and the Escher room. The goblins and hobgoblins stood facing each other, wondering what to do next. From a shadowy corner emerged Zoso, sporting a suit of leather armour and a high collared cloak, yet he seemed bent and pathetic.

"This castle is mine!" He growled. "You are no match for me, Sarah, I tried to show you the truth of your beloved King, but you did not listen, and so you have returned to your doom!"

"I think I can see the truth for myself, Hobgoblin King, you have no power over me!"

Sarah closed her eyes, she could feel an energy within her, electric and powerful. Her eyes flashed open, and holding her hand out towards the barred doors she commanded "the barrier is broken!" The doors split and shattered. Zoso fell to his knees, seemingly weakened by Sarah's use of power.

"Get them!" He forced between clenched teeth, his hobgoblins began to move in. Sarah only looked ahead, and walked through the shattered doors. Behind her she could hear the clash and clamour of engagement, as the goblins and hobgoblins fought for the castle.

Upon a ledge she could see Jareth, laying unconscious upon the ground. She ran to him, and tried to wake him. He didn't stir, he seemed almost drugged. Sarah felt herself filling with anger, spikes of electricity sprang from her fingertips. Placing her hand upon Jareth's chest, she bent her head and touched her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Power surged through them both. Jareth's eyes opened and with a sharp intake of breath, he took a moment to look upon Sarah, before wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight.

"Oh Sarah, you're here! I have been trapped in the darkest of dreams, I thought I might never see you again, I feared beyond all things that he had taken you away."

"Yes, yes I'm alright, but he's still out there, the goblins are fighting!"

Jareth rose, and lifted Sarah up with him. He seemed to grow and stiffen, his stern and regal face returning. "So it has come to this." He looked into her face "You have already fought so bravely for me, Sarah, will you stand with me one last time?"

"My King!" She smiled, before sweeping out through the doors and back into the fray, followed by Jareth. She looked upon the goblins and hobgoblins, they scrabbled and wrestled together, clattering each other over their helmets.

Emerging from the rabble, Sarah could see the old Knight with the wiry whiskers and pointed shoes. He walked to Sarah with great purpose. From behind her, she heard Jareth call out in agony, but before she could turn, the Knight spoke.

"My lady, I believe you'll be needing this." The Knight fell on bended knee, and held out a great gleaming long sword. Sarah took the sword with a nod of thanks, and turned to look for Jareth. Instantly her heart sank. He was on his knees behind her, Zoso's sword embedded in his shoulder, Zoso stood grinning, his hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt. Jareth's breath was short, he looked at Sarah, his eyes filled with pain. Sarah looked at him through glistening tears. "He has no power over us!" She hissed, and with a desperate yell, she raised the Knight's sword, and in one swift movement, sliced through the air and Zoso's neck.

X X X

"Look how well they get on together!" Sarah crooned "and to think they had to be enemies for so long!"

"I quite agree" nodded Jareth "it's about time our kingdoms were united."

Jareth and Sarah sat in their respective thrones, looking out upon their court of goblins and hobgoblins.

"I suppose you were right all along, you can't kill Zoso, but he makes a precious little hobgoblin, don't you think?" Sarah and Jareth watched the dark feathered little creature that was once Zoso, sitting among a group of goblins playing with dice.

Jareth rubbed his healing shoulder "Who could have guessed that this was how it was meant to be?"

"What's that?" asked Sarah.

"That you were destined to be the Hobgoblin Queen, that only you could drain Zoso of his power and that all along it was you who could bring the two kingdoms together. My darling Sarah, defeater of the Labyrinth, liberator of the people!" Jareth stood from his throne and knelt before Sarah. "Queen of my heart!" He took Sarah's hand and kissed it. Lifting his head he frowned thoughtfully before speaking:

"I hope you won't let all of this go to your head! You'll still fear me and do as I say, right?"

"Of course, dear, as soon as your shoulder's better." Sarah grinned and stood, helping Jareth up from his knee. They looked out upon the throne room, their hands entwined, and so they would be from that day forwards, ready to face the world, together.

**__**Well, I guess that's all folks! A chapter without smut, and ending on a romantic note, I don't know what came over me! I really did write this just to indulge my obsession with Labyrinth, but I'm very grateful to those who came along for the ride!**__**


End file.
